


A Fortuitous Chance of Events

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Creature: Vampire, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione travels to Italy looking to move forward with her life after a bitter break-up. Lucky for her, she finds the perfect amount of adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Prompt[ 86](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/267482.html?thread=1480154#t1480154)
> 
>  **Creature:** Vampire
> 
>  **Warnings or Content:** Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Threesome, Blood Play/Kink, Vampire Biting
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.
> 
>  **Notes:** Many thanks to the wonderful JenniseiBlack for being my awesome cheerleader! Also, thank you to k_lynne317 for being my wonderful beta! Sei una cantante is Italian for 'You're a singer' as said to a female. I hope everyone enjoys. xx

Hermione laid back on her beach chair, closing the book in her lap. With a sigh, she looked up at the clear, blue sky and smiled. Once again, she reminded herself that she needed to thank Ginny for convincing her to take a vacation after her recent breakup. After one and a half years of dating, Theo had suddenly broken things off with her. No explanations, just a letter that it was over.

A letter. She pursed her lips momentarily, disgusted with Theo for ending things through a fucking letter. "What an arse," she murmured angrily.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head and let out a sigh. She came on this vacation to relax, not simmer over her badly-ended relationship. Glancing at her Muggle watch, Hermione decided that she would read for another hour before heading back to her hotel room to get ready. There was a new dance club down the street that she had decided she would check out this evening. A night of dancing and maybe a casual hook-up would help her get out of her funk.

* * *

Hermione looked around the dimly lit club and smiled. This was exactly what she needed. Sipping at her Amaretto Sour, she took a moment to appreciate the rhythm of the music that was blaring from the loudspeakers. She swayed to the music, her eyes now scanning the dancefloor. Plenty of men and women were dancing together, their bodies gyrating together in a sinful manner. She couldn’t wait to get out there and let loose. Hopefully, she'd be able to catch a man. She had spotted quite a few handsome men when she had entered the club.

 _A nice Italian stallion is just what I need_ , she thought to herself, giggling slightly at the thought. Finishing her drink, she headed to the dancefloor. Hermione felt slightly awkward for the first few moments, but after some inebriated woman took her hand and started dancing with her, Hermione felt her nerves leave her completely. With a smile, she allowed herself to enjoy the music fully.

Her hips swayed enticingly as she danced with her partner. The young blonde giggled, sending a wink towards Hermione before she turned and resumed dancing with her previous partner.

Hermione continued to dance alone for a moment before she felt a pair of hands on her hips. A solid body pressed against her backside, grinding up against her. The buzz of the alcohol and the pumping of the music spurred her on. She pressed against her mystery partner, dancing with him in time to the music. Her hands covered his large ones on her hips as she smiled. _If only Ginny could see me now_! She thought wickedly, hoping that her dance partner was the Italian stallion she was looking for.

Feeling that her partner was growing a little excited from their bumping and grinding, Hermione beamed excitedly. She felt as if she were living a moment from her favourite Muggle movie, _Dirty Dancing_. Hoping to score, she moved her body a little more sensually. When she could feel a rather large erection against her bum, she grinned in excitement.

"Want to head back to my place?" a voice whispered near her ear. His cool breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," she murmured, not even caring that she didn’t know what he looked like. The music and buzz from her drink had her ready for everything. "Please," she murmured.

She heard a throaty chuckle. "I like it when they beg."

"Please," she murmured again teasingly. Hermione stopped and turned around to meet her dance partner. Brown eyes met grey eyes and she nearly swooned. Inches away from her had to be the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She had never been dazzled so severely by a man before. Her throat grew dry as she tried to think of something to say.

"Granger?"

He knew her? How was that even possible? Squinting her eyes, she gasped. "Draco Malfoy? What in Merlin's name?" she gasped.

He went to pull away but she grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him back towards her. "Dance with me more," she said, pouting at him slightly.

"Even though you know it's me?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'm here to have a good time, Draco. Our past doesn’t change that." She pressed up against him, moving herself against him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a moment. They resumed their dancing and Hermione was pleased to feel that his erection didn’t soften with him learning her identity.

"Trying to get over Theo," she murmured slightly. "But specifically in this club because I'm looking for someone to take me home tonight."

"You shouldn’t go home with strangers when you're tipsy," Draco chided. His gaze raked over her. "You look different."

Hermione arched a brow. "It's been six years, Draco. Of course I look different." She smiled at him with a predatory gaze. "You look good too, Draco." He did. His pale complexion looked good in the flashing, dim lights of the club. "As for your comment about going home with strangers, I suppose you'll just have to take me home." She paused. "If you're offer stills stands, of course."

"It does, but are you sure?" Draco asked huskily, his voice softening. "You don’t know what you're asking."

"I'm not afraid to beg," Hermione whispered.

"I'm a kinky wizard," Draco said with a chuckle. "There's a few things you don't know about me."

"I'm open to new things," Hermione promised.

"That's good to hear, cara," a third voice said as someone began to grind up on her from behind. "Draco, introduce me to the pretty bird you're dancing with."

Draco chuckled. "Blaise, you already know the illustrious Miss Granger."

Hands on her hips spun her around and she found herself staring into Blaise's dark eyes. "Hermione," he purred. "A pleasure to see you." He looked her up and down, clearly happy with what he was seeing. "So you'll be coming home with us?" Blaise wasted no time in getting to the point.

"You're a package deal?" Hermione asked, momentarily taken back. She knew that triadic relationships weren’t taboo in the wizarding world, but she had never considered that she'd be involved in one.

"Yes, we are," Blaise said matter-of-factly. "Draco and I are partners, but we're always looking for fresh blood."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. Draco leant down, his cheeks brushing hers. "Does that excite you, Hermione? Imagining yourself pressed between two handsome wizards."

"Yes," she blurted out before she could stop herself. Hermione felt her blush deepen. "I, yes, I… Please."

Draco chuckled. "There's just one more thing, love. And then we're yours." He swayed with the music, looking devilishly handsome.

"But if you say no, we'll obliviate you, and you'll forget we ever met here," Blaise added. His gaze smouldered and she felt her pulse quicken in excitement. His eyes moved to her neck, his hand darting out to trace her collarbone.

"What is it?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Just some dancing and teasing and already her knickers were drenched.

"Blaise meant what he said earlier," Draco whispered, still standing behind her. "We're always looking for fresh _blood_."

"Blood?" Her eyes widened. "What… What do you mean, Draco?"

"I think you know what he means, cara," Blaise said, smiling at her quickly. She caught the glimpse of the fangs he flashed her.

"Vampires? The both of you?" Hermione asked, completely shocked. As if running into the two of them in a dance club in Italy wasn’t bizarre enough, they were both vampires? "How did this happen?"

"I was bit during the final battle," Draco admitted. "Knowing that I would be prosecuted in England, I told my parents and then fled to here, where Blaise welcomed me with open arms. We grew even closer and eventually, I turned him."

"So you spend your nights looking for women to feed off?" Hermione questioned. "Do you kill them? Do you turn them?"

Draco hissed angrily. "Of course not, Granger!" The grip on her hips tightened. "We can control who were turn."

"Please, Hermione," Blaise said quietly, stepping closer so she was quite literally sandwiched between the two of them. "Your blood is calling to us like no other," he whispered. "I need to taste you."

Hermione whimpered, nodding quickly. "I… Yes. Please, take me home with you both." She couldn’t explain it, but she felt drawn to them both as well. She knew that she was going home with Draco before she even knew it was him. The chemistry between them all was so intense she could swear she felt its burn.

Draco wrapped his arms around her completely. "I'll Apparate us."

Closing her eyes, Hermione felt the familiar pull of Disapparition. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was in a dark bedroom. Turning to Draco, she let out a gasp of surprise when he wasted no time in claiming her lips in a kiss. His kiss was rough as he dominated her, showing her that he was clearly the one in control. He pulled away, a pleased look in his eyes.

Hermione was breathless. The kiss had been intense… passionate… unlike the kisses she had gotten from previous boyfriends.

"I've wanted to do that since I started dancing with you in the club." Reaching to her side, he grasped the clasp of her dress and pulled it down. "Blaise was right… I've wanted you since I smelt your delicious scent. You drive me wild with want."

Hermione flushed. "I… No one has ever said anything like that before."

"No worries, Hermione," Blaise said, joining them. "Draco and I will show you how women should properly be worshipped." He watched, grinning, as Draco helped her out of her dress. She stood before them in her matching bra and knickers set. "You look gorgeous in black."

"Thank you," she murmured. "I… How do we do this?" Hermione hated feeling so inexperienced.

"Just relax," Blaise soothed her. "If you don’t like anything we're doing, let us know. We'll stop immediately."

"Promise," Draco added.

"Okay," Hermione said, feeling a little reassured. Looking at them both, she smirked. "Why am I the only one naked?"

Draco chuckled. "Eager witch, aren’t you?"

"Of course," Hermione teased. She gasped with shock as Draco and Blaise both undressed with inhumane speed and were now standing before her in their pants. "Vampires, right," she murmured to herself slightly.

"Like what you see?" Blaise teased. He crossed the room towards her and took her into his arms. He grinned at her, looking more handsome with every passing moment.

She flushed as he pressed himself against her. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Where Draco's kiss was hard and demanding, Blaise's was sweet and gentle. The two were complete opposites, but Hermione could see how it worked for them.

He broke the kiss and took her hand, pulling her towards their bed. "Let us taste you, Hermione, please."

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. She allowed Blaise to position them both on the bed, with him sitting against the headboard with her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Blaise's arms circled her waist and he teasingly pressed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Draco had joined them on the bed, kissing Hermione fully on the lips once more. One hand cupped her cheek, the other cupping her breast through her bra. She moaned as he lightly tugged on her lower lip. Draco made quick work of unclasping her bra and removing it. His hands skimmed down her body, teasing her slowly, as he removed her knickers. She flushed when she lay bare between them both.

"Gorgeous," Draco purred, his gaze raking across her body in appreciation. "Hermione, how did Theo let a witch like you go?" He shook his head. "His loss."

"Clearly, our gain," Blaise murmured, continuing to tease her with little kisses. His hands came up, his fingers gently teasing her nipples.

Hermione hissed in pleasure. Draco lowered his mouth to one of her thighs. He slowly kissed upwards, moving closer and closer to her centre, taking his sweet time. "Draco," she begged, wishing he would put his mouth on her already. "Please," she begged, squirming between them.

"Tell Draco what you need," Blaise encouraged Hermione, his lips moving towards her neck. He kissed her lightly.

"Draco," Hermione half-moaned. "Please, I need your mouth."

Draco paused in his ministrations, smirking up at her. "Just where do you need my mouth, Hermione?"

"Between my legs!" she practically cried. The build-up between them both was enough to drive her wild.

Draco wasted no time in burying himself between her legs. He slid his tongue up her slit, tasting her sweet juices. A gasp escaped her lips as he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking and nibbling gently at the tiny bundle of nerves.

"I need to taste you too," Blaise whispered huskily in her ear. "May I?"

"Blaise," was all she could coherently say as Draco pleasured her. Her body was humming as she felt herself grow closer to climaxing. Draco was relentless in his motions, teasing her in ways that she didn’t know possible. Every little nibble on her clit and small bite of roughness was enough to make her toes curl.

Blaise moved his lips to her collarbone. Both of hands were on her breasts, teasing her nipples, lightly pinching them. He waited, positioned to claim her as soon as her orgasm took hold.

"Draco," Hermione hissed, feeling her body tighten. "Draco!" she cried out as her orgasm crashed into her. A mumbled gasp escaped her lips as Blaise sank his fangs into her neck, sucking tenderly.

Hermione could not explain the pleasure that she was experiencing. Between the sharpness of Blaise's bite and Draco's tongue, she was lost in a mixture of sensations. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, and her skin was slick with sweat. The sound of her own moans filled her ears.

"Blaise," she murmured. "Fuck me, please." She desperately needed Blaise's cock inside of her.

He released his hold on her, tenderly licking her neck to stop the bleeding. Hermione turned over, sinking herself down on his cock. "Will you bite me again?" she asked, looking at Blaise with a smile. "You too, Draco."

"Both of us at once?" Blaise asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. She knew that the amount of venom in her system between the two of them would likely turn her… But she found she didn’t mind so much. She looked over her shoulder at Draco. "In more ways than one, if you'd like."

Draco has a predatory grin on his face. "Two of us, Granger?"

"Well, you are a package deal, aren’t you?" she asked, teasing them both slightly. Truth be told, the idea of having them both at once was absolutely exhilarating. While she was no stranger to anal sex, Hermione had never been with two men at once. The thought was nearly taboo, which made it all the more alluring.

She returned her attention to Blaise, who was looking at her with hungry eyes. Moving up and down, Hermione began to ride him. A gasp escaped her lips when Blaise moved closer, capturing a nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud as Draco moved closer to the pair.

Blaise held Hermione carefully in his arms as he turned them over so they were on their sides now. He gripped Hermione's hip tightly, thrusting into her deeply.

"Blaise," she gasped as he drove into her. Their new position on the side allowed him to hit deeper inside her than before. "Draco, please." She closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his lubricated finger near her entrance. He pushed a finger inside, moving it around gently before adding another. He took his time preparing her for his cock.

When Draco laid sideways on the bed behind Hermione, he gasped his cock and placed it at her entrance. Giving a quick nod to Blaise, he began to enter her.

"Oh, gods, Draco," Hermione moaned as he slowly slid himself inside. "Fuck," she breathed, closing her eyes as she savoured the moment. The exact feeling of fullness from being between her two wizards was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

They each moved slowly, taking their turns as they fucked her. It was obvious the pair was experienced as it took them no time to find a rhythm. As Draco pulled out, Blaise pushed in. Back and forth. In and out. Hermione could barely breathe.

"So beautiful," Draco murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her shoulder. "Can I taste you now?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Mhmm," Hermione said with a quick nod. She gasped as his fangs pricked her skin, but the sharp sting of pain was quickly replaced by a feeling of pleasure. "Blaise." She looked into his dark eyes.

Blaise leant forward, biting the other side of her neck. He tightened his grip on her hip, sucking her sweet blood.

Hermione's orgasm crashed into her. It was all too much. "Draco!" she gasped, moving her hips quickly, spurring on their own orgasms. "Blaise!" She gripped Blaise's shoulder tightly, feeling herself grow slightly lightheaded. "Oh gods," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Her entire body shuddered with her orgasm.

Draco came first, pulling out of her arse at the last second and shooting ribbons of come on the back. He released his bite on her with obvious reluctance, licking both the wound and his lips as he came.

Blaise came soon after, her inner walls still throbbing around his aching cock. "Hermione," he purred, pressing kisses along her face. "Don’t worry, vampires can't have children," he assured her when he saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm on the Muggle pill," Hermione said, although she still felt a little relieved. She never wanted to have children, and hearing that Draco and Blaise couldn’t have them made her want to stay in bed with them for forever a little more.

"Fuck," Draco cursed, lying back on the bed. "Granger, when did you turn into such a minx?"

Hermione flushed. "I wouldn’t go that far, Draco. I like to experiment… I'm always open to new things."

Blaise smirked. "You know, Hermione, that there's a lot of new things Draco and I could show you."

"You know," Hermione said, pretending to not pick up on Blaise's hint, "I still haven’t seen the Pantheon or the Trevi Fountain. Perhaps you two could show me?" She smirked at the expression on Blaise's face. He looked utterly adorable as he stared at her in astonishment.

"What he's saying, cara," Draco began, "is that Italy looks good on you." He chuckled, snuggling next to her.

"You think so?" Hermione asked, definitely considering what they were saying. "I think Italy may be growing on me." She blushed slightly. "Are you both sure? I don’t want to be reading into this more than I should be."

"Hermione, I'm definitely sure," Draco said. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You're an attractive witch, one who's confident in bed… my type of woman. Plus, I don’t know if I could let you leave with the way you taste."

"Really? I taste that good?" she asked in slight disbelief.

"Of course, cara," Blaise assured her. "So sweet… The mere scent is driving us wild. Sei una cantante."

"Singer?" Hermione questioned, making a mental note to brush up on her Italian better.

Draco nodded. "Your blood sings to us, it's an incredibly rare phenomena."

"I'll have to read up on the topic," Hermione decided, smiling at them both. "And I'm sure some first-hand knowledge could be exciting as well."

"We've got almost every vampire-related book here," Blaise told her. "The library is at your disposal."

"Now she'll never leave," Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed as well. "Yes, well, I do love books." She paused, considering them both. She didn’t know what the future held for her. She knew what the risks were when she accepted their offer, but still, she couldn’t help the small amount of worry. Would they want to stay with her long-term? Or would they need to find new blood since they started the process to turn her? Would she even survive the change?

So many questions filled her mind but she took a deep breath and pushed them away. Looking at both Blaise and Draco, she knew that she had found what she came to Italy for… A new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Please comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/277178.html) for the author to see. Author will remain anonymous until reveals later this month!


End file.
